


Giggles come tumbling down

by LemurMonster



Series: The life of Kanin [8]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Goofing Around, seriously, there's a lot of giggles, too many giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemurMonster/pseuds/LemurMonster
Summary: Kanin is always giggling about something, even if she doesn't mean to. Gage decides he's going to try to get them all out if her.





	Giggles come tumbling down

**Author's Note:**

> Overboss Danny belongs to the wonderful [danithemani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani).

Air dragged in through the tiny cylinder making the end glow with bright orange embers, dancing about excitedly before slowly dimming in color. His calloused fingers pinched the nearly spent cigarette and pulled it from slightly chapped lips, twisting and grinding it into the metallic ashtray standing proudly next to him. His lips slowly parted as he let a puffy strand of smoke drift up to his nose then he forced the rest out of his lungs. White swirled around creating a temporary vail before slowly fading away, letting the beautiful features of this man become visible again. His jaw strong and dusted with the days stubble and littered with the occasional scar. One eye covered by a scratched metal scrap, once painted a bright yellow, while the other an earthy green that bled into warm honey brown mixed with reds.

His eye met with her curious blues, “You're starin’ again, guess I should be thankful it ain't at my ass this time.”

Kanin giggled and tilted to the side to see if she could get a glimpse of his wonderful butt. Gage sighed and held his arm in an invitation for her to join him. She knew his complaints were all for show and he loved the attention. Quickly she skipped over to the taller man and wrapped her arms around him. He draped his arm over her and rubbed her back slowly while he held her close.

Looking up at him, “I can't help it, you're so beautiful.”

“Yeah, yeah. You and Boss keep usin’ that word.” Gage ruffled her hair and watched it spring back in place.

Kanin quietly giggled again and nuzzled her nose against his shirt, taking in a bit of his scent. “Well if Boss Bear says it too then you know it's true. He's a really smart man.”

“Wouldn't've picked him if he weren't.” He let her cling to him as he looked down at her.

Tiny giggles bubbled out of the smaller raider, “Wasn't because he's big and strong?” Playfully winking at him.

He chuckled, “Don't be sayin’ it like you don't like it too.” Gage lightly tickles at her sides with his fingertips drawing more giggles out of her. “I seen how you get him to pick you up.”

“Yeah, that's nice.” She has a lazy smile at the memories dancing through her mind. “I can be strong too.” Kanin wraps her arms tightly around his lean waist and holds him as tightly as she can. She tries her hardest to lift him up, pressing her head against his chest.

Gage lets his hands hover over her shoulders while he looked down at her, “Yeah, real strong, I think I felt somethin’.”

Kanin's lips purse together and her nose scrunches as she becomes more determined. She plants her feet a bit further apart and hugs him as tightly as she can while trying to lift him up with all the strength she can muster. No matter how hard she tried, his feet were still firmly on the ground.

Unable to hold it in any longer Gage let out a bark of laughter, “Don't hurt yourself.” He chuckled more freely at her attempts, letting his hands lightly rest on her back.

A frustrated huff pushed past her lips and she gave up. Kanin took a step back from him and dramatically crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him, trying to mimic the amount of grump that he displays from time to time.

Gage gets his laughing under control and reaches over to gently pull her back to him, “Leave the brute strength to Boss.”

Her eyes soften and she lets him guide her, letting her fingers tease at the hem of his shirt. “I guess.”

Worry clearly written in his eye, “Ya got other talents to be braggin’ about.”

A huge grin spread her lips from one cheek to the other. Quicker than the older raider could react to, Kanin lifted his shirt and she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his stomach and blew hard. The raspberry she let loose on his tummy was loud, followed by quiet little spurts of giggles.

Not expecting it, Gage lurched forward, “Fuckin’ hell. You little sneak.”

She knew he was going to retaliate and turned to run away from him. Gage was quicker than she anticipated and his arms tightly wrapped around her waist, pulling her back to him. He lifted her up off the ground easily causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles.

“Hi-fuckin'-larious, ain't ya?” Gage kept her feet far from the ground causing her giggling to continue, she tried nodding her head in agreement. He hooked one of his arms under her knees and quickly flipped her, moving his other hand to firmly hold onto the calf of her one leg so that she didn't fall.

Kanin's giggles got louder and she quickly grabbed the edge of her shirt with both hands and kept it from falling up to her face. Gage positioned her legs both to hook over his shoulder and hugged her thighs tightly. Looking down at her, Gage grinned and lightly tickled at her side with his free hand.

“You got alotta giggles, think I should shake ‘em all out.” He swayed her gently from side to side while still ticking along her stomach at the skin that was exposed.

She pulled her shirt frantically to cover where he was tickling her as her giggles turned into high pitched squeals of laughter. Kanin squirmed and tried getting free but his hold on her was too strong. All she could do was try her best to not drop her shirt.

“Still think yer so funny?” His voice was gruff but his shit eating grin said he was having fun getting his revenge. Gage held onto her legs tightly with both arms and started spinning around.

Kanin's squeals kept varying in frequency as she watched the room whiz by many times. Soon she was having trouble breathing, gasping for air between her high pitched spurts of laughter.

Gage slowed to a stop and marched her over to the sofa, dropping her onto the soft cushions. He stood there and watched her catch her breath and once she started to sit up he plopped down next to her. “Any of your gigglin’ left?”

She slowly righted herself with her butt seated and looked up at him smiling and shaking her head no. A yawn crept up and she barely had time to cover her mouth.

“Good.” Gage pulled her into his lap and let her curl up and hug him.

Kanin rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat slow to its normal rate. She nuzzled into his shirt and took a deep breath while she felt his strong hands rub along her back. After a bit she started to drift off, her eyelids getting heavier with each blink they made, harder to open them each time they closed. She heard the lift clank in place but everything was dark, she tried but couldn't open her eyes. The heavy footsteps let her know her Boss Bear was home.

“It ain't what it looks like Boss.” His voice was a bit panicked, but she couldn't figure out why. Her eyes still wouldn't open, no matter how hard she willed them to.

“She isn't sleeping comfortably on your lap?” He didn't sound upset like Gage worried. Kanin gripped onto his shirt a bit tighter while still trying to pry her eyes open.

She felt a large presence press against her lightly and heard wet sounds, they had to be kissing, she felt a hum rumble through Gages chest and a tired giggle bubbled out of her. Gage scoffed before he chuckled.

Strong hands slipped under her and pulled her away from Gage, Danny firmly held her against his solid chest, “Let's get you tucked into bed Honey.” His voice calm and gentle, always a comfort to her, always safe. She felt like she was floating across the room.

Her mind started to drift, she tried her best to stay, she wanted to welcome Boss home and give him a hug, she always loved the hugs she got in response. She felt a soft surface under her, his large hands letting her sink into the mattress as he let her go. She whimpered and tried to follow him, rolling into her side and facing the sounds of movement.

The mattress sunk and drew her mind back from drifting away, a firm grip turned her around and gently pulled her back against him as another form caused the mattress to sink just in front of her. Soon she was wrapped up between both men who were whispering above her. A smile appeared on her lips just before she couldn't fight it any longer and slipped into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship Kanin has is platonic, this is her family and they keep her safe. The only romantic relationship is between Gage and Danny.


End file.
